gtafandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Місії в Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas
Ця стаття містить усі місії у грі Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. 'Лос-Сантос' Карл Джонсон *In the Beginning — Перша місія. Карл Джонсон прибуває в Лос-Сантос. *Big Smoke — Зустрітися з Біг Смоуком в будинку Карла. *Sweet & Kendl — Втекти від банди Баллас на байку. Райдер *Ryder — Знайомство з перукарнею, піцерією і водінням автомобілів. Світ *Tagging Up Turf — Зафарбувати декілька графіті банди Баллас. *Cleaning The Hood — Вбити наркодилерів з банди Баллас. *Drive-Thru — Не дати автомобілю Балласів доїхати до Ґроув-стріт. *Nines and AKs — Відвідати Еммета для навчання стрільбі з пістолета і купити одяг в магазині Binco. *Drive-By — Проїхатися по району банди Баллас і вбити кілька бандитів. *Sweet's Girl — Врятувати Світа і його дівчину від гангстерів сім'ї Seville Boulevard. *Cesar Vialpando — Слідувати за Кендл і виграти поєдинок лоурайдерів. Райдер *Home Invasion — Вкрасти зброю з будинку ветерана. *Catalyst — Вкрасти декілька ящиків з потягу. *Robbing Uncle Sam — Вкрасти в доках озброєння для Grove Street. Біг Смоук *OG Loc — Забрати OG Loc`a з в'язниці та вбити Фредді. *Running Dog — Наздогнати і вбити члена банди Вагос. *Wrong Side of the Tracks — Переслідуйте потяг, щоб вбити членів банди Вагос, які намагаються втекти на ньому. *Just Business — Врятувати Біг Смоука від російської мафії. Цезар Віальпандо *High Stakes, Low Rider — Перемогти в гонці Цезаря Віалпандо та інших гонщиків. OG Loc *Life's a Beach — Вкрасти звукову систему з пляжної вечірки для OG Loc`a. *Madd Dogg's Rhymes — Вкрасти книгу з віршами з особняка Медд Догга. *Management Issues — Викрасти і вбити менеджера Медд Дога. *House Party — Потусити з OG Loc'ом і захистити Ґроув-стріт від нападу банди Баллас. Френк Тенпенні *Burning Desire — Спалити будинок банди Вагос і врятувати звідти дівчину. *Gray Imports — Вбити російського наркоторговця. Світ *Doberman — Відхопити Глен Парк у банди Баллас. *Los Sepulcros — Вбити лідера банди Баллас, Кейна. *Reuniting the Families — Відвезти Світа в готель на примирення «сімей», відбити штурм загону SWAT. *The Green Sabre — Дізнатися про зраду Райдера та Смоука, врятувати Світа із засідки. 'Сільська місцевість' Френк Тенпенні *Badlands — Вбити свідка, який збирається дати свідчення проти Тенпенні. Каталіна *First Date — Зустріти двоюрідну сестру Цезаря і зробити з неї перше пограбування. Правда *Body Harvest — Викрасти комбайн з ферми. Цезар Віальпандо *King in Exile — Зустрітися з Кендл і Цезарем. Каталіна *First Base — Здійснити пограбування з Каталіною. *Gone Courting — Здійснити ще одне пограбування з Каталіною. *Made in Heaven — Здійснити останнє пограбування з Каталіною. Цезар Віальпандо *Wu Zi Mu — Перемогти в гонці з Ву Зі Му. *Farewell, My Love... — Перемогти в гонці з Каталіною і її новим хлопцем, Клодом. *Are You Going to San Fierro? — Спалити коноплю Правди і виїхати в Сан-Фіерро. 'Сан-Фієрро' Карл Джонсон *Wear Flowers in Your Hair — Найняти людей для роботи над гаражем. C.R.A.S.H *555 We Tip — Підставити прокурора. Кендл *Deconstruction — Закатати в бетон образника. Зіро *Air Raid — Допомогти Зіро відбити повітряну атаку Берклі. *Supply Lines... — Вбити кур'єрів Берклі. *New Model Army — Допомогти Зіро перемогти Берклі в іграшкової битві. Цезар Віальпандо *Photo Opportunity — Сфотографувати учасників синдикату Локо. Джіззі Бі *Jizzy — Допомогти Джіззі Бі з його справами. *T-Bone Mendez — Відняти викрадений вантаж наркотиків у бандитів. *Mike Toreno — Знайти і врятувати Майка Торено. Ву Зі Му *Mountain Cloud Boys — Піти з Ву Зі Му на збори мафіозних сімей і захистити його від бандитів Дананга. *Ran Fa Li — Забрати зі стоянки машину Ран Фа Лі. *Lure — Відвернути бандитів Дананга, перетворившись Ран Фа Лі. *Amphibious Assault — Встановити жучок на кораблі. *The Da Nang Thang — Врятувати заручників з корабля. Джіззі Бі *Outrider — Супроводжувати фургон з наркотиками, знищуючи ворожі засідки. C.R.A.S.H *Snail Trail — Простежити за журналістом і вбити його разом з інформатором. Карл Джонсон *Ice Cold Killa — Вбити Джіззі Бі. Цезар Віальпандо *Pier 69 — Вбити Ті-Бона і Райдера. Ву Зі Му *Toreno's Last Flight — Збити вертоліт з Майком Торено. *Yay Ka-Boom-Boom — Підірвати завод Біг Смоука з виробництва наркотиків. Цезар Віальпандо *Back to School — Пройти курс навчання екстремального водіння. *Zeroing In — Викрасти машину, користуючись датчиком Зіро. *Test Drive — Викрасти дві машини з автосалону Otto's Autos. *Customs Fast Track — Вкрасти машину з вантажного корабля. *Puncture Wounds — Викрасти машину, пробивши їй колеса. 'Пустеля' Майк Торено *Monster — За відведений час проїдьте навколо пустелі на Monster. *Highjack — Вкради з Цезарем Tanker і відвезіть його в гараж в Доерті. *Interdiction — Захистіть вертольоти Торено від атакуючих агентів, потім підберіть скинуту контрабанду і відвезіть її в Лас-Брухас. *Verdant Meadows — Купіть занедбану злітну смугу. *Learning to Fly — Отримайте ліцензію пілота. *N.O.E. — Долетить до Енджел-Пайн, скиньте пакет і поверніться на смугу. *Stowaway — Проникніть на урядовий літак і взірвіть його. Правда *Black Project — Вкради реактивний ранець із Зони 69. *Green Goo — Долети до потягу і вкради «щось». [[Лас-Вентурас всесвіту 3D|'Лас-Вентурас']] Ву Зі Му *Fender Ketchup — Налякати спійманого мафіозі, повозивши його на капоті своєї машини. *Explosive Situation — Вкради динаміт з кар'єру. *You've Had Your Chips — Проникніть на фабрику Сіндакко і знищіть автомати з виробництва фішок. Правда *Don Peyote — Зустріньтеся з Кентом Полом і Маккером, врятуйте їх від фермерів та відвезіть в Caligula's Palace. Ву Зі Му *Architectural Espionage — Вкради плани Caligula's Palace з Департаменту Планування Лас Вентураса. *Key to Her Heart — Простежте за Міллі і сподобайтесь їй для отримання ключ-карти. *Dam and Blast — Долетить до дамби Шермана і встановіть вибухівку. *Cop Wheels — Вкради чотири HPV-1000 для майбутнього пограбування. *Up, Up and Away! — Проникни на склад військового палива і вкради броньований фургон за допомогою Leviathan. Кен Розенберг *Intensive Care — Врятуйте Джонні Сіндакко від лап мафіозі сім'ї Фореллі. *The Meat Business — Виберіться з мясобійні Сіндакко. Ву Зі Му * Fish in a Barrel — Підписати контракт про співвласництво The Four Dragons Casino.'' Медд Догг * Madd Dogg — Врятуйте п'яного Медд Догга і відвезіть його до лікарні. Сальваторе Леоне * Freefall — Проникніть в Shamal сім'ї Фореллі, очистіть його від мафіозі і успішно посади в аеропорту Лас-Вентураса. Френк Тенпенні *Misappropriation — Вкради досьє у урядових агентів і відвези його в Лас-Брухас. *High Noon — Доженіть та вбийте Едді Пуласкі. Сальваторе Леоне *Saint Mark's Bistro — Долетить до Ліберті-Сіті та вбийте Марко Фореллі. Ву Зі Му *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's — Пограбуйте Caligula's Palace і долетить до занедбаної злітної смуги. Медд Догг *A Home in the Hills — Поверніть будинок Медд Доггу та вбийте Біг Поппу. 'Повернення до Лос-Сантосу' Майк Торено *Vertical Bird — Проникніть на військовий корабель, викрадіть Hydra і знищіть шпигунські човна. *Home Coming — Заберіть Світа з поліцейської дільниці, разом з ним поверніть Ґроув-стріт під своє володіння. Медд Догг *Cut Throat Business — Доженіть OG Loc`a і поверніть пісні Медд Догга їх законному власнику. Світ *Beat Down on B Dup — Поверніть район Глен Парк в свої володіння. *Grove 4 Life — Захопіть кілька вулиць району Айдлвуд. Карл Джонсон *Riot — Успішно поверніться на Ґроув-стріт, по шляху спостерігаючи за наслідками бунту. Світ *Los Desperados — Поверніть район Ель-Корона банді Цезаря. *End of the Line — Вбийте Біг Смоука, потім доженіть Френка Тенпенні. 'Додаткові місії''' Ці місії не входять до сюжетної лінії Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, але виконання деяких з них потрібно для 100% проходження гри. [[Школи в GTA San Andreas|'Школи']] * Човнова школа * Мотошкола * Автошкола Транспортні місії * Місія кур'єра * Місія таксиста * Місія поліцейського * Місія пожежного * Місія медика * Місія сутенера * Місія далекобійника * Місія паркувальника * Місія працівника кар'єра * Місія машиніста * Місія злодія Спецмісії * Графіті * Знімки * Підкови * Устриці * Унікальні стрибки * Стрілянина в Ammu-Nation Гонки * Траса "Вісімка" * Beat the Cock! * Криваве кільце * Гарєвий трек * Кікстартер * Гоночні турніри П'риховані місії' * BMX Challenge * NRG-500 Challenge * Chilliad Challenge en:Missions in GTA San Andreas es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas fi:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Tehtävät fr:Missions dans GTA San Andreas nl:Missies (GTA San Andreas) pl:Misje w GTA San Andreas pt:Missões do GTA San Andreas ru:Миссии в GTA San Andreas Категорія:Місії Категорія:Місії у GTA San Andreas Категорія:Список місій